SNUC Advisories/Requirements
Requirements * 15 mph - 0-5 edits, or 0 edits and has appeared in chat. * 20 mph - 5-10 edits * 25 mph - 10-15 edits * 30 mph - 15-20 edits * 35 mph - 20-28 edits * 40 mph - 28-35 edits * 45 mph - 35-39 edits * 50 mph - 39-50 edits * 55 mph - 50-56 edits * 60 mph - 56-75 edits * 65 mph - 75-83 edits * 70 mph - 83-102 edits * 73 mph - 134+ edits * Subtropical Invest - inactive for 6 months to 4 years, or from a subtropical storm * Extratropical Invest - inactive for 4+ years (ex.: Sjmaven, Andrew) * Tropical Invest - has "Invest" tag or been inactive for less than 6 months, or Advisories "Sjmaven" is at the highest rank but inactive for years. Since he's inactive for years, he's a extratropical invest with 15 mph winds. "Andrew" has unexpectedly redeveloped after 5 years. We except him to peak at 60 mph in the next few months. He's currently a 45 mph storm, beacuse of his unactivity. "Steve" has returned around a month ago and is rapidly intensifying. We have him as a C4 (130 mph) storm. We expect him to weaken at a normal pace starting from now. "Rara" is a subtropical invest. "Cobra" is a subtropical invest. "Hype" (Hypercane) is currently a record-breaking C5. We estimate his intensity at 207 mph, but it looks like it will peak at 225 mph, and then weaken in a few months. "Ryne" (CycloneRyne) is currently a C3. We expect him to strengthen into a C4 this year at a slow pace. "Ken" has regenerated into a subtropical storm. We expect him to lose intensity, unless a significant change happens. "Azure" has intensified rapidly, but is now slowing down as a 135 mph storm. We expect him to stay at his current intensity. "Layten" has "undeveloped" into a weak subtropical storm. We are uncertain, but we expect him to degenerate into a open low. "Bumblebee" keeps weakening at a slow pace. He's currently a Category 2 hurricane. "Odile" is a 145 mph storm (a C5) and is expected to weaken. "Bob" (Bobnekaro) is a 180 mph storm (a C5) and is expected to strengthen. "Floyd" (StrawberryMaster) is a 150 mph storm and is expected to maintain it's intensity. "Collin" (SnaggyFTW) is a 130 mph storm and is expected to weaken. "Willy" and "Anthony" are not seen by the creator and doesn't know any information, therefore we don't give advisories. You can see advisories at the NUC. "Jack" rapidly weakened into a tropical storm but is expected to intensify into a hurricane, again. "Allan", "Marcus" and "Aaron" are not known to the creator of this center. You can see advisories at the NUC. "Bayonetta" (Emmaelise401) is expected to reintensify very slowly from a tropical storm. "Keranique" should intensify slowly. She's a C4 currently. "Darren" is a C4 and should stay at it's intensity and maybe weaken, even though it's possible it could intensify. "Nuno" is the creator of this. He's subtropical and beacuse he's banned from rights, he's 55 mph. He's expected to intensify slowly and then dissipate rapidly. "Callum" is a extratropical depression. "James" is not known by the creator and will not have advisories by the SNUC. "Orlando" has exposively (and sadly) weakened to a tropical storm. He should stay at his current intensity. "Minecraft" is expected to intensify slowly. He's currently a 50 mph tropical storm. "Thomas" is a 40 mph storm and is not expected to strengthen. "Garfield" is a 60 mph storm and is expected to strengthen very rapidly in the coming months. "Wiz", "Pearl" and "Hazel" are not known by the creator and will not have advisories in the SNUC. Category:Meteorological centers Category:Weather Center Category:Predictions Category:Weather prediction